


Easily

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Their nightly routine continues.





	Easily

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Even with his windows closed, Elrond can hear the dwarves—there is no door to his balcony, and their raucous singing drifts in on the cool night air. He doesn’t particularly enjoy the sound, but it doesn’t distress him either—Elrond’s heard far worse things over the many years. At least his guests seem to be enjoying themselves. Laughter often punctuates their bawdy lyrics. It makes it somewhat difficult to read, but Mithrandir brought several interesting texts up from Gondor, and Elrond doesn’t want to have to wait for their departure to get started. 

A knock sounds on his door, and Elrond lifts his head from the brittle, fading pages. Men don’t make scripts to last the way that elves do. Before Elrond can set it aside and stand up, his door is opening. Lindir sweeps inside, carrying the silver tray he always brings at this hour. 

He comes to the table sitting next to Elrond’s lounge. As he pours the tea, Elrond reminds him, “You were given the night off, my songbird. You have worked hard enough this day.” And all days, really, but this one bears dwarves, and Elrond knows Lindir’s found it trying. Lindir’s movements are a tad slower than usual, a tad less graceful. Elrond knows the dwarves are grating on him.

He quietly answers, “Please, my lord. I enjoy our evening rituals—this is what I looked forward to.”

Elrond’s flattered. He accepts the teacup that’s given to him with a hushed, “Thank you.” Lindir smiles tiredly but beautifully. He straightens to fold his hands over his lap, head lightly bowed, posture full of respect. Elrond adds, “I am sorry, but I have chosen to suspend many of our usual activities while the dwarves are here. Thus, I do not have tomorrow’s retinue to read to you.”

Lindir bites his bottom lip. That report is a part of their ritual. When Lindir’s eyes fall to the book in Elrond’s lap, Elrond suggests, “I will read you this, if you wish. It is a tale of the East, held in the halls of Gondor.”

Elrond knows Lindir has little interest in the things that go on outside their peaceful realm. But Lindir dips his head in a light bow and says, “I would enjoy that, my lord. Though I warn you I will not be awake for long.”

Elrond understands. He pats the lounge beside him, and Lindir, smiling, lowers onto it. He sits far closer to Elrond than he once would have let himself, but exhaustion seems to have dulled his sense of propriety. When Elrond loops his arm around Lindir’s back, lovingly petting through his hair, Lindir even sighs and lays his head on Elrond’s shoulder. Elrond enjoys one sip of tea, then sets it on the tray and uses his free hand to rifle through the book.

He begins the story again, enjoying it far more with Lindir at his side.


End file.
